Padawan Night
by Darth Breezy
Summary: A Prequal to Knights and Eros Bound, Schurke's "Wild night", WARNING FF FMF slash, not overly explicit but it it sexual


Padawan Night

_"Master Aliéné was always interested in effective attacks against the Jedi," Kampher interjected. "He thought that the best defense was exposing his students to the various means, no matter how unconventional... Every male became putty in her hands. Schurke, you and the Rodian Padawan... Nur-ko were practically stripping your robes off right there... "   
  
"Falleen use their pheromones to either seduce or subdue their intended," Anakin added. "Even a Jedi can find their influence hard to resist…"_

It was nearly evensong when the four Padawans left the training room. Three by foot, and one being fairly carried along by his long time friend, Anakin Skywalker.

"Gods Schurke!" Anakin groaned to his semi conscious friend as he struggled for a better purchase. "What have you been eating?" 

This exclamation brought forth a woozy giggle from his charge, and a mumbled reply.

"Are you sure you're alright Toboo?" Gris Chevel asked Anakin, using the nickname reserved for this small group of friends. Gris was an Eithorian Padawan with shoulder length hair and iridescent skin that shimmered in the dying light. Like Anakin's other companions, she was in her twenties and nearly four years older than he. "You resisted the Falleen so well it could have been Master Kenobi in that room!"

"Master Kenobi doesn't indulge in that anyway," Kam replied merrily. Kampher Lutador, or 'Kam' as she was known to her friends, was a healer in training. She had also shown exceptional prowess in what was known in vulgar parlance as "the Jedi Mind Trick"… 

"Let's go," Gris said thoughtfully, an unreadable expression on her face. "Schurke's quarters aren't far and his Master won't be back until tomorrow," 

 Kampher took Schurke's other arm, enticing a grunt of thanks from Anakin. 

"Why did you have to give him that sleep suggestion so quickly Kam?" Anakin sighed. "It would have been so much easier if this Bantha could have walked…" 

Kampher shook her head, her brown eyes dancing with amusement. "You saw him in there!" she exclaimed. "If we hadn't, we'd be dragging him through the Temple halls naked…" 

"Not like _that_ hasn't happened before…" Gris added bemusedly. "Nearly there! Come on!" 

With that, the four of them made their way to the sleeping quarters. Anakin and Kampher carried the giddy Corrillian while Gris gently removed his wandering hands from both Kampher and Anakin as they went.

When they reached Schurke's empty quarters, Anakin dumped him unceremoniously onto his bed, anxious to be gone.

His uncomfortable stance and strained appearance made it obvious that the Falleen had actually affected him more than he wanted to admit. Kampher and Gris took him in a gentle embrace which Anakin shyly pulled away from, more than a little embarrassed.

"Poor Toboo," Gris teased gently. "The Chosen one has feet of clay after all?"

Anakin flushed, but said nothing as he made his way to the door. Now it was Kampher's turn to be concerned. 

"Are you sure you're alright Anakin?" she asked. "I can help you with that if you'd like…"

Anakin's face became crimson and Gris laughed. 

"Not like that silly!" Gris smiled as she gently stroked Kampher's cheek. "Our own Kam is a healer after all… a gifted one at that."

Anakin flushed even more deeply and with a smile and a quick nod, he exited the room. He tried to saunter casually down the hall with little success, and was well aware of his friend's teasing laughter, even as the door closed behind him. At least Obi-Wan would grant him some privacy…

The door closed and Gris, without warning slowly reached up to caress Kampher's breast. 

"Male Jedi aren't the only ones affected by the Falleen," she whispered into Kam's ear as she leaned against her.

Kam's sigh was full of longing. "I know…" she replied turning to face Gris. Slowly, Kam moved her head up for a kiss, sliding her tongue delicately into her mouth, teasing. Gris slid her hand under Kam's tunic, lightly brushing her nipple with her fingertips as she returned the kiss. A soft moan from Kampher was answered… by Schurke.

"We can't leave him like this…" Kampher whispered huskily, and Gris wrinkled her nose.

"No," she admitted. "But you know how I feel about such things Kam…" As if to emphasize this point, she squeezed Kampher's breast again lightly. "I don't want to share you with anyone. I have an idea however…"

"Tell me it won't take long," Kam murmured softly as she began her own explorations, lightly touching her lover's back. "Unlike Schurke, we won't have all night…"

"No, it won't…" Gris replied huskily. "But we need your gifts… to get him started so to speak…" Gris leaned in and kissed her again, a little more demanding this time, her hand beginning to massage Kampher's breast in earnest while her other hand began to trace small tendrils down her spine. Kampher moaned again, knowing she would do anything her lover asked. Anything for her touches…

"Undress him…" Gris told her softly as she began to divest Kampher of her own cloths. "It'll make it seem more real… for him…"

Kam slowly made her way to Schurke's bed, mindful of Gris's ministrations. By the time she made it to the side of his bed, Gris had fully undressed her and although the room was cool, Kam never felt so warm in her life. 

Gris carefully removed her own shirt and followed Kam to Schurke's side. He was moaning and thrashing, searching for release but as soon as Kampher put her hand on his forehead, he relaxed.

"You're good…" Gris purred into her ear as she leaned over Kampher, resting her breast on her back. Kampher sighed softly as once again Gris cupped one breast in her hand, running her fingers over the hardened nipple. 

"I can be better…" Kam replied with a low growl. "Just watch…"

Grateful that Schurke's bed was large; Kampher kneeled on one side and carefully removed Schurke's clothing. Even in his stupor, Schurke was more than happy to attempt to help.

At last, he was undressed, and with a word and a touch from Kam, he became still again. 

"Alright," Kam said with a slightly guttural tone. "_Pleasant dreams my friend…"_

Kampher leaned over and began stroking his head, whispering things in his ear. Suggestions of a night of ecstasy, all of them… 

"Not Toboo though…" Gris suggested as she began lightly kissing Kampher's bare back. "You want to make this believable, and that means leaving out Hoth-boy Skywalker…" Gris leaned around and tenderly took Kam's nipple in her mouth while her free hand began tracing a delicate line down her abdomen. Kam's eyes glazed over in pleasure as Gris teased her pelvis with first her fingers, then snaking her way around with her lips.

"Gris…" Kam moaned softly, but she knew that it was Gris's full intention to make her _feel…_ it would make the Force suggestion all the more powerful if she felt what she was going to infer. Still, it was getting very difficult for her to concentrate.

"Tell him," Gris intoned softly as she slipped her tongue closer to Kam's middle. "Make him _feel..._"

Kampher did as she was bade; watching as Schurke slowly began to reach for his own erect sex. She took his hand…

_She took his hand as he guided it to his erection… Gods! This couldn't be happening! Kam and Gris, together in his bed with the sole desire to share themselves with him._

"Kam…" Schurke moaned as she kissed his forehead. Kampher was on his one side, Gris on the other. If he could have bottled up the essence of the Falleen he would have. Under normal circumstances, Gris Chavel would _never_ share her lover…

He felt the delicate touch of two different sets of hands running along his chest; he reached out to touch the bodies that were so close, two sets of breast, two sets of everything!

Schurke's Master had often despaired of the Correllain's claims that his sexual exploits were in actuality, 'exploring the Living Force', and this wasn't this first time Schurke had participated in lovemaking with multiple partners. However, in normal circumstances, there were often too many people who were lost in themselves and their own pleasures. _Normal _people who were not truly in tune with the Force, but with fellow Jedi… This promised to be a truly unique experience. 

He reached greedily for Gris's breast, the cool alien skin against his hand contrasted fiercely with the warmth of Kampher's but it was intoxicating. He opened his eyes to see Kampher caressing his manhood; Gris had removed her hands from his chest and was now teasing Kam's. His eyes widened as Gris possessively took the nipple into her mouth as she ran a hand down her back while the other hand roughly massaged the other breast. Kam, still stroking Schurke's manhood, threw back her head in ecstasy as Gris slowly slid her fingers into her center from behind. Schurke reached out, longing to touch them. 

As if responding to some unspoken cue, both women positioned themselves next to him, Kampher never taking her hand away from him. He began to kiss each one in turn, running his hands tentatively up and down their backs as they began to massage each others breast, their legs snaking up and down over his body, lightly brushing his erection. Teasing…

Schurke could barely breath, much less speak but his companions seemed to know exactly when a change of pace was needed. It was Kam who rose first, slowly repositioning herself so she was straddling him just below the thighs, not close enough where he could grab hold and force her onto him, but teasing distance. Gris then positioned herself behind Kam and wrapped her arms around her, kissing her neck and shoulders. 

Obeying an unspoken command, Schurke reached behind his head and held on to the bedpost, his eyes fixed on the two women. Gris had wrapped her arms around Kam possessively, one hand stroking and caressing her breast, the other slowly making its way down to her center. Schurke squirmed beneath them as Gris slowly slid her fingers into her lover's womanhood. Kam moaned softly as Gris slid her fingers in deeper, and she began to rock against her hand.

After a few moments, Gris slipped her fingers out and traced a moist line up Schurke's belly to his lips. Eagerly, he took her fingers into his mouth, tasting Kampher on his tongue. Gods, he wanted her, wanted them both… but Kam…

Gris slowly reached over with her free hand and directed his own hands to Kam's thighs, first one, and then the other. He felt lethargic… languid, but it didn't matter….

He stroked Kam's thighs and waist, anxious to see what would happen next but oddly impassive. He felt gloriously drugged with sensation…

Gris began her ministrations once again, her fingers sliding in and out and around and Kam continued to moan inarticulately. As she slowly repositioned herself to straddle Kam's calf, Schurke realized that Gris had been moving her partner forward… closer. With infinite slowness, Gris and Schurke guided Kam directly on top of his pelvis, hovering over him. Gris slowly withdrew her fingers and began to stroke him, teasing at the tip of Kam's opening. A low guttural groan escaped him as Gris continued to tease Kampher with the one hand while stroking him with the other. At long last, she guided him into her lover, slowly lowering Kampher onto him and he into her. They stayed that way for what seemed to be an eternity when at last, Gris began to massage them both. A slow delicious rocking ensued and Gris, who had been fairly unperturbed until this point, began to gasp herself. She was riding Kampher's calf even as Kampher had taken in Schurke's length. The rocking became a bucking as Gris, Kam and Schurke began to approach their climax. Kam threw her head back, erupting in silent ecstasy, as Gris nipped and kissed her throat. If Gris had climaxed…. 

Suddenly, it hit him like a wave… a thousand waves! An outpouring of sensation like he had never experienced before! His orgasm seemed to last an eternity, and Schurke felt positive he had brought Kampher along with him for second climax of her own… it was like… falling… 

_"Oh Kam…" he thought as he slipped into darkness._

Kampher lay back on the bed exhausted, at last noticing the chill in the air. Her nipples were rock hard, but it was only in part due to the cold. Gris leaned over and kissed her, and Kam relished the taste of herself on her lips.

"Do you think it was good for him?" Gris asked her luridly. "Considering neither of us lay a hand on him…"

Kampher smiled, her brown eyes still hazy with sexual satisfaction. "Oh yes…" she admitted. "To him, it'll seem like we made love for hours… It's amazing what a simple Force induced suggestion can do." Here her smile broadened. "Especially when the Jedi is being, shall we say, inspired?"

Gris laughed and then kissed her nose. "I can inspire you more… if you like…" she whispered huskily.

Kampher wrapped her arms around Gris and kissed her back, trying to keep her expression neutral.  

"Not here…" she murmured. "My quarters. My own master is away for a few days and I don't think Master Aliéné would appreciate me seducing his Padawan. He might reconsider the Falleen test if he knew…" 

Gris uttered a humorless laugh. "Not that he ever would…" Her demeanor brightened again instantly. "But still… your quarters then…" A mischievous twinkle sparkled in her eye. "Unless you want to stop at Padawan Skywalker's first…."


End file.
